The Awakened Feelings
by DeadGirlDepressed
Summary: New to this. Please review.


I am not the owner of Naruto

The Awakened Feelings

Dreaming

"Why didn't you save me? Why did you let me die?" Sai asked.  
" I tried to, I really did." Sasuke pleads. " I'm sorry I'm so sorry."  
"Then take my hand and we can finally be together!" Sai screams. Sasuke looks into those perfect blue eyes and reaches for Sai's hand, but at that moment Sai's image changes, his face begins to rot and peel.  
"Why won't you take my hand? TAKE MY HAND SASUKE!" Sai lunges for him, but Sasuke rushes away.  
"Don't touch me, god please don't touch me." Sasuke begs.  
"What's wrong Sasuke, you use to beg for my touch am I to repulsive now? THIS IS WHAT YOU MADE ME!" Sai screams and grabs Sasuke by the neck...

Present

Sasuke jerks awake and screaming while rubbing his neck, he runs out of his room.  
"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asks, while grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders.  
"I..I..I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." Sasuke says. "What are you doing up?"  
"I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Naruto said. Gently holding Sasuke's cheek he pulls him into a hug. "If you ever have a nightmare again just let me know and I'll hold you."  
Sasuke breaks Naruto's hold. "Noooo!" He grabs his head. "We can't do this, what about Sai?"  
"Sai is DEAD! The sooner you realize this the better; You walk around this house looking dead and sometimes I actually believe that you wish you were dead instead of him" Naruto yells.  
"I do. I do wish I had died instead of him." Sasuke replies.  
"Wow.. Sasuke. I've tried over and over to be someone you could love, someone you can come to, someone... Someone that could hold you at night, but I'm so sick of trying love you and comfort you when all to can do Is compare me to Sai." Naruto states. "I'm through Sasuke, I'm through. Have a good life with your fantasy Sai."  
Naruto walks into his room and slams the door.  
"What have I done?" Sasuke asks himself, as he slowly slides down Naruto's door and cries himself to sleep.  
~~~~~~

Sasuke wakes up and finds himself in Naruto's bed, and at the same time Naruto walks out of the shower.  
"Oh you're awake." Naruto says.  
"Yeah." Sasuke answers.  
Naruto sits on the edge of his bed and grabs Sasuke's hand. "Look I'm sorry about what I said the other day..I.." Naruto says but Sasuke interrupts.  
"No everything you said yesterday was true. I need to stop thinking about Sai I need to move on and I... I want you to be the one to help me." He says.  
Sasuke grabs Naruto around the waist and pulls him into a kiss. As their lips look an image of Sai pops up in Sasuke's head but is quickly gone when Naruto deepens the kiss. Naruto quickly undresses Sasuke and gets rid of the towel he's wearing.  
Naruto pushes Sasuke against the bed and licks his chest he bites his nipple lightly and quickly soothes the sting with little licks.  
"Tell me what you want, Sasuke and I'll give it to you." Naruto says, while kissing his way down Sasuke's body.  
"Go lower... Please go lower." Sasuke begs.  
Naruto goes down to Sasuke's belly button and swirls his tongue around. "Here?" Naruto asks. He moves lower on Sasuke's body and kisses him between the thighs and Sasuke jumps. "Was that it or was it right here?" He asks and kisses Sasuke right on the tip of his member.  
"God. YES RIGHT THERE!" Sasuke's screams.  
Naruto slowly circles around Sasuke's member and takes it into his mouth moving up and down at his own speed causing Sasuke to scream in pleasure. Naruto reaches down and squeezes Sasuke's balls making him jump and groan aloud.  
"Stop Naruto, I'm going to cum... Yes...Ohhh!" Sasuke screams as he erupts pouring all his hot juice inside of Naruto's mouth.  
"Mmh... You taste so good." Naruto says. Naruto slides between Sasuke's legs and spreads them so that he can see his hole.  
"This is only going to hurt a little ok?" Naruto says. He reaches over into his dresser and pulls out the lubricant. He squeezes out a little and runs it on Sasuke's hole. Once it's slippery he positions himself at his opening and slowly pushes inside.  
"Ah... Yes, you're so tight."Naruto says. He pulls out slowly then forcefully pushes all the way in. He groans at the pleasurable feeling.  
"Yes.. Naruto right there don't stop please don't stop." Sasuke begs as Naruto continues to pound into him.  
"I love you, I love you, i love you." Naruto repeatedly says to Sasuke. "This is not Sai making you feel this way, this is all ME!" Naruto states." Say my name?"  
"N.. Na... NARUTO!" Sasuke screams as he comes all over Naruto and his chest." I love you Naruto, I love you Naruto." Sasuke says as Naruto finally comes inside of him and wraps Sasuke in his arms.  
"I love you too." Naruto whispers as the both fall asleep.  
~~~~~~~~

Underworld

"It would seem that Sasuke has found love and with Naruto no less." Oruchimaru says. " we should do something about that. Shouldn't we?"  
"Yes," Sai says,"We should."

~ End of Chapter One ~


End file.
